1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication apparatuses using infrared rays, for example. In particular, the present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus for use with a system in which a plurality of controllers transmit data signals to a master unit and the master unit can receive selectively data signals transmitted from the controllers, and relates to a game machine using such a wireless communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional game machines, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,389, an operating device employs wireless communication utilizing infrared rays for transmission of operating signals of the controller in the same way as a remote controller of the television set and the like. The operating signals are sent to the master unit in one-way communication. According to this method, the master unit is in asynchronism with the controllers. In general, the master unit introduces operating signals into the game machine main body periodically at a fixed period of cycles based upon the period of display cycles on the game screen.
In the operating device of the above described conventional game machine using wireless communication, however, transmission (or reception) of signals from each of the controllers to the master unit is in asynchronism with the master unit. Therefore, butting or conflicts among signals occur. Furthermore, the master unit has no means for recognizing which controller has transmitted the received signal. Therefore, it is not possible to play a game by a plurality of users using respective controllers. That is to say, it does not allow a plurality of members to play a game.